Monty Python
Monty Python – zespół twórców i gwiazd telewizyjnego serialu komediowego Latający cyrk Monty Pythona, założony pod koniec lat 60. XX wieku w Anglii. W skład grupy wchodziło sześciu komików: Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones i Michael Palin Początki Palin i Jones spotkali się na Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim, Cleese i Chapman – na Uniwersytecie Cambridge. Idle także studiował w Cambridge, ale rok niżej od Cleese’a i Chapmana. Gilliam poznał Cleese’a w Nowym Jorku, gdy ten ostatni odbywał tam tournée z grupą A Clump Of Plinths. Zanim zaczęli wspólną pracę nad Latającym cyrkiem Monty Pythona, występowali w następujących programach: * I'm Sorry, I'll Read that Again (Przepraszam, przeczytam jeszcze raz) 1964–1973 – audycja radiowa * The Frost Report (Raport Frosta) 1966–1967 * At Last the 1948 Show (Nareszcie program z 1948 roku) 1967 * We Have Ways of Making You Laugh (Mamy sposoby, by was rozśmieszyć) 1968 * Do Not Adjust Your Set (Prosimy nie regulować odbiorników) 1968–1969 * How to Irritate People (Jak wkurzać ludzi) 1968 * The Complete And Utter History Of Britain (Kompletna historia Wielkiej Brytanii) 1969 * Doctor in the House (Doktor w domu) 1969 Byli też współautorami scenariuszy do szeregu innych programów. Latający cyrk Monty Pythona Pierwsza seria „Latającego cyrku” miała pierwotnie dawać główne pole do popisu Cleese’owi, ten chciał jednak współpracować z innymi. Tak oto powstała zorganizowana grupa, dla której utworzono rutynowe zasady działania. Każdy dzień pisania rozpoczynał się o 9:00 rano i trwał do 17:00. Na początku typowego tygodnia pracy Cleese i Chapman pisali w odosobnieniu jako jedna spółka autorska, Jones i Palin jako druga, a Idle pisał sam. Po kilku dniach cała grupa spotykała się wraz z Gilliamem i krytykowała nawzajem swoje scenariusze oraz wymieniała poglądy. Podchodzili do pisania demokratycznie. Jeśli coś rozśmieszyło większość, zatwierdzano to jako część programu. W podobny sposób obsadzano role – nie było problemów z egocentryzmem, gdyż każdy z Pythonów czuł się bardziej autorem niż aktorem. Po dobraniu i uporządkowaniu kolejności skeczy do danego odcinka, Gilliam miał wolną rękę w łączeniu ich w całość za pomocą wymyślnych animacji, uzbrojony w kamerę, nożyczki i farbę. Zanim wymyślono nazwę „Latający cyrk Monty Pythona”, powstało kilka innych tytułów roboczych, m.in. Owl Stretching Time (Pora rozciągania sów), Bunn, Wacket, Buzzard, Stubble and Boot, Gwen Dibley's Flying Circus (Latający Cyrk Gwen Dibley). Zespół miał bardzo konkretny pomysł na serial i był bardzo zawiedziony, gdy Spike Milligan nagrał swój program komediowy Q5 w nieco podobnym duchu. Pythoni przyznawali się do inspiracji Milliganem, lecz styl „Latającego cyrku” jest zdecydowanie inny. Wyróżniają go szczególnie niepowtarzalne animacje Gilliama, ale także proces wzajemnej krytyki i selekcji materiału. Okres po „Latającym Cyrku” Wytwórnia filmowa Python (Monty) Pictures Pięciu żyjących członków grupy Monty Pythona (John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Terry Jones i Michael Palin) jest właścicielami wytwórni Python (Monty) Pictures Limited, założonej w 1973 i zajmującej się obecnie działalnością wynikającą z dotychczasowej wspólnej pracy. Firma kontroluje m.in. dochody z praw autorskich. Opisuje swoją działalność jako „wykorzystywanie produkcji telewizyjnych i kinowych”. Za rok finansowy liczony do marca 2002 dochód firmy wyniósł 3,3 mln funtów. Wielką siłą napędową grupy stał się pod koniec lat 70. były Beatles, George Harrison. Nie tylko sfinansował „Żywot Briana” i wystąpił w nim, ale także wyprodukował wiele piosenek grupy z tamtego okresu, m.in. singel The Lumberjack Song (Piosenka drwala). Był także współzałożycielem wytwórni HandMade Films, która wyprodukowała wiele filmów z udziałem niektórych Pythonów, m.in. The Missionary (Misjonarz) z Michaelem Palinem i Time Bandits (Bandyci czasu) Terry’ego Gilliama. Kariery solowe Po rozpadzie grupy wszyscy jej członkowie kontynuowali solową działalność w filmie i telewizji, zdarzała się też współpraca między niektórymi z nich. Wiele z tych projektów odniosło sukces, jak na przykład film A Fish Called Wanda (Rybka zwana Wandą) z 1988, z Cleesem i Palinem. Wystąpili oni także w filmie Time Bandits (Bandyci czasu) z 1981, do którego scenariusz napisali Gilliam i Palin, a Gilliam był jego reżyserem. Palin zagrał też w filmie Brazil z 1985 r. w reżyserii Gilliama, także współautora scenariusza. W 1983 Graham Chapman, Eric Idle i John Cleese wystąpili w komedii przygodowej Yellowbeard (Żółtobrody), której pomysłodawcą i współautorem scenariusza był Graham Chapman. W solowym debiucie filmowym Gilliama Jabberwocky z 1977 r., który najsilniej z wszystkich jego filmów oddawał ducha Monty Pythona, zagrało trzech członków grupy – Michael Palin, Terry Jones i Terry Gilliam – a także współpracujący z grupą Neil Innes. Idle pojawił się w filmie The Adventures of Baron Münchhausen (Przygody barona Munchausena) z 1988 r., także reżyserowanym przez Gilliama, również współtwórcy scenariusza. W 1989 roku Terry Jones, John Cleese i Neil Innes wystąpili w wyreżyserowanej przez Jonesa baśni komediowej Eric the Viking (Eryk wiking). Idle odniósł też sukces w filmie Nuns on the Run (Uciekające zakonnice) z 1990. W roku 1996 Terry Jones wyreżyserował film The Wind in the Willows (O czym szumią wierzby) na podstawie książki Kennetha Grahame’a, w którym wystąpiło aż czterech członków grupy Monty Pythona: Terry Jones, Eric Idle, Michael Palin oraz John Cleese. Koniec grupy Częstokroć pojawiają się pogłoski o planowanym zejściu się Pythonów. Śmierć Grahama Chapmana w 1989 r, w przeddzień dwudziestolecia zespołu, pozornie położyła kres tym spekulacjom, jednak w 1998 pięciu pozostałych członków grupy po raz pierwszy od 18 lat wystąpiło razem na scenie (na którą wniesiono też urnę z „prochami Chapmana”). Odbyło się to w formie wywiadu przeprowadzonego przez Roberta Kleina, w którym Pythoni przypomnieli kilka starych numerów. 9 października 1999, dla upamiętnienia trzydziestej rocznicy wyświetlenia pierwszego odcinka „Latającego cyrku”, stacja BBC2 poświęciła cały wieczorny program historii zespołu. Zaprezentowano film dokumentalny przeplatany skeczami napisanymi specjalnie na tę okazję. W wywiadzie z okazji wydania „Sensu życia” w wersji DVD, Cleese powiedział, że kolejne wspólne występy są mało prawdopodobne. Jest absolutnie niemożliwe, by zebrać choćby większość z nas w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie żartuję. Dodał, że problemem jest tu raczej nawał zajęć niż jakieś zadrażnienia. Eric Idle stwierdził, że Pythoni reaktywują się „w chwili, gdy tylko Graham Chapman zmartwychwstanie”, mimo to pozostali członkowie grupy Monty Pythona postanowili ponownie połączyć się we wspólnym przedsięwzięciu. Amerykańska stacja telewizyjna PBS wyemitowała 22 lutego 2006 roku dwa odcinki nowego 6-odcinkowego serialu Monty Pythona (Monty Python’s Personal Best), w którym oprócz nowego materiału zostały wykorzystane najpopularniejsze stare skecze. Nowe skecze kręcone były zarówno w USA jak i Wielkiej Brytanii. Każdy z odcinków został napisany przez jednego z komików, zaś nad odcinkiem dedykowanym nieżyjącemu Grahamowi Chapmanowi (wyemitowanym jako drugi) Pythoni pracowali wspólnie. „Każdy z nich wybrał swoje ulubione skecze z filmów i telewizyjnych seriali Monty Pythona, aby połączyć je w nową zwariowaną całość” – powiedział rzecznik przedsięwzięcia. Styl grupy Monty Python stworzył swój własny, niepowtarzalny styl, mniej lub bardziej udanie naśladowany przez kolejne pokolenia komików na całym świecie. W swoich skeczach Pythoni brawurowo korzystali z absurdalnych skojarzeń, chętnie przebierali się za rozmaite postacie (bardzo często – kobiece), wykorzystywali animowane wstawki, zazwyczaj tworzone techniką kolażu ze starych zdjęć. W ich programach często zaburzona była chronologia, a poszczególne skecze połączone były za pomocą nieoczekiwanych, nonsensownych scenek. Choć wiele z ich skeczów wydaje się być czystym wygłupem, duża ich część jest jednocześnie kpiną z brytyjskiego społeczeństwa (np. poszczególnych warstw społecznych) i instytucji (w szczególności z tamtejszej telewizji publicznej, która zresztą nadawała „Latający Cyrk”, i jej formuł programowych). Tomasz Beksiński jako pierwszy umożliwił polskim widzom zrozumienie zawiłości językowych i intelektualnych zawartych w ich twórczości. Bibliografia, filmografia i dyskografia Pythonów Produkcje telewizyjne * Monty Python’s Flying Circus (Latający cyrk Monty Pythona) 1969-1974 : – serial (45 odcinków) * Monty Python’s Fliegender Zirkus (Monty Python’s Fliegender Zirkus) 1971-1972 : – dwa odcinki wyprodukowane przez WDR dla niemieckiej telewizji. * Monty Python’s Personal Best (Monty Python’s Personal Best) 2005 : – miniserial (6 odcinków) oprócz nowego materiału zostały wykorzystane najpopularniejsze stare skecze. Programy specjalne * Monty Python Montreux Special 1971 : – program przygotowany specjalnie na Festiwal w Montreux. Zawiera zarówno odpowiednio zmontowane skecze (w tym Ministerstwo głupich kroków) z serialu Latający cyrk Monty Pythona, jak i całkiem nowe materiały, a także skecze z serialu, które na potrzeby tej edycji zostały nakręcone od nowa. W Polsce program ten został zaprezentowany i kilkakrotnie powtórzony na początku lat 70. XX wieku w cyklu „Róże Montreux” * Euroshow 71 – May Day Special 1971 : – program specjalny wyprodukowany z okazji obchodów święta 1 maja. Zawiera pierwotnie napisany do tego programu skecz Taniec z policzkowaniem rybami, wykorzystany później w serialu Latający cyrk Monty Pythona. Program wchodzi również w skład bloku programów Python Night on BBC2. * Parrot Sketch Not Included – 20 Years of Monty Python (Skeczu z papugą nie będzie – 20 lat Monty Pythona) 1989 : – opatrzony wstępem Steve’a Martina film telewizyjny, złożony z odpowiednio zmontowanych skeczy Latającego cyrku Monty Pythona i Monty Python’s Fliegender Zirkus. Wydany także na VHS oraz jako część pakietu DVD pod tytułem Monty Python Live. * Python Night on BBC2 – 30 Years of Monty Python (Noc Pythona w BBC2 – 30 lat Monty Pythona) 1999 : – blok programów w BBC2 o Monty Pythonie, obejmujący m.in. filmy dokumentalne o grupie, emisję filmu Żywot Briana oraz całkiem nowe skecze nakręcone specjalnie z okazji 30. rocznicy Monty Pythona. Wydany także w postaci VHS i DVD jako Life of Python (bez emisji Żywota Briana) Filmy pełnometrażowe Grupa nakręciła cztery pełnometrażowe filmy: * A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki 1971 * Monty Python i Święty Graal 1975 * Żywot Briana 1979 * Sens życia według Monty Pythona 1983 Oprócz tego powstał film będący zapisem występów na żywo w Hollywood Bowl w 1980, zatytułowany Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl. Występy na żywo Grupa wielokrotnie występowała na żywo i odbywała trasy na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii, Stanów Zjednoczonych i Kanady. Pierwszym występem był pokaz w 1970 roku w Belgrad Theatre (Coventry), a pierwszą trasą – „Monty Python’s First Farewell Tour”, którą grupa odbyła w trzy majowe tygodnie 1973 roku. Tego samego roku odwiedziła jeszcze sześć głównych miast Kanady, a w lutym 1974 roku występowała w Theatre Royal na Drury Lane. W Stanach Zjednoczonych grupa występowała w City Center (Nowy Jork) od 14 kwietnia do 2 maja 1976 roku. Największą sławę przyniosły występy w Hollywood Bowl pod koniec września 1980. Oficjalnie nagrano i wydano następujące występy na żywo: * Monty Python Live at Drury Lane (Monty Python na żywo na Drury Lane) 1974 : Wydane wyłącznie w wersji audio. * Monty Python Live at City Center (Monty Python na żywo w Centrum Miasta), 1976 : Wydane wyłącznie w wersji audio. * Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl (Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl), występ – 1980; wydanie VHS – 1982 : Nagranie z występu w 1980, przed rozhisteryzowaną publicznością. Zawiera wstawki ze specjalnego programu po niemiecku. Wydane na VHS, a także jako część pakietu DVD pod tytułem Monty Python Live * Monty Python Live at Aspen (Monty Python na żywo w Aspen) : Zarejestrowany przez telewizję HBO występ pozostałych przy życiu członków grupy zorganizowany z okazji Amerykańskiego Festiwalu Sztuki Komediowej w Aspen w 1998. Występ ma formę zbiorowego wywiadu z grupą przeradzającego się niekiedy w niezwykły spektakl łączący wyreżyserowaną grę z improwizacją. Zawiera także wstawki z programów telewizyjnych i filmów pełnometrażowych grupy. Wydane jako część pakietu DVD pod tytułem Monty Python Live * Monty Python jak żywy (prawie) (Monty Python Live Mostly) : Według zapewnień członków trupy, ostatni jej wspólny występ, zapowiedziany w listopadzie 2014 roku. Wszystkie bilety na zaplanowane na 20 lipca 2014 wydarzenie sprzedane zostały w 43 sekundy, dlatego dodano jeszcze dziewięć dodatkowych występów, do 20 sierpnia. Do spotkania po latach przyczynili się twórcy serialu Miasteczko South Park Matt Stone i Trey Parker, będący fanami Monty Pythona. Wydarzenie opisywane jest jako „zbiór niektórych największych hitów Monty Pythona, we współczesnej oprawie, ale z typowo pythonowskimi zwrotami akcji”. Pierwszy występ transmitowany był na żywo przez brytyjską telewizję. W sierpniu 2014 roku retransmisja wydarzenia wyświetlana była w niektórych kinach na całym świecie. Filmy dokumentalne * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Location Report (Monty Python i Święty Graal – Raport plenerowy) 1974 : – BBC z wizytą na planie filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal (zdjęcia z planu, wywiady) * The Pythons: Somewhere in Tunisia, Circa A.D. 1979 (Pythoni: Gdzieś w Tunezji, około roku 1979) 1979 : – dokument nakręcony w plenerze w Tunezji podczas prac nad Żywotem Briana * The Meaning of Monty Python’s Meaning of Life (Sens Sensu życia według Monty Pythona) 1983 : – dokument związany z produkcją filmu Sens życia według Monty Pythona * Life of Python (Żywot Pythona) 1990 : – film prezentujący historię grupy, zawiera także fragmenty uroczystości pogrzebowej Grahama Chapmana zarejestrowanej w 1989, (nie należy mylić z blokiem programów Python Night on BBC2 wydanym na VHS i DVD pod tym samym tytułem Life of Python, który zawiera zupełnie inne materiały) * It's the Monty Python Story (Oto historia Monty Pythona) 1993 : – Eddie Izzard prezentuje historię Monty Pythona. Film wchodzi również w skład bloku programów Python Night on BBC2. * Pytholand (Pytholandia) 1999 : – Michael Palin oprowadza po miejscach w Londynie i okolicach, w których kręcone były najbardziej kultowe skecze Latającego cyrku Monty Pythona. Film wchodzi również w skład bloku programów Python Night on BBC2. * From Spam to Sperm (Od mielonki do spermy) 1999 : – brytyjski gwiazdor rocka Meat Loaf prezentuje największe hity muzyczne Monty Pythona. Film wchodzi również w skład bloku programów Python Night on BBC2. * Quest for the Holy Grail Locations (Poszukiwanie plenerów Świętego Graala) 2001 : – Michael Palin i Terry Jones zabierają widza w podróż po miejscach, w których kręcono najważniejsze sceny z filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal. * The Meaning of Making „The Meaning of Life” (Sens nakręcenia „Sensu Życia”) 2003 : – dokument nakręcony z okazji specjalnego dwupłytowego wydania DVD filmu Sens życia według Monty Pythona Niektóre filmy dokumentalne związane z pełnometrażowymi filmami Monty Pythona stanowią obecnie dodatki do wydań DVD Książki Monty Python opublikował następujące książki: * Monty Python’s Big Red Book (Wielka czerwona księga Monty Pythona) 1971 : – w niebieskiej okładce * The Brand New Monty Python Book (Całkiem nowa księga Monty Pythona) 1973 : – wydanie w miękkiej oprawie jako The Brand New Monty Python Paperbook (Całkiem nowa księga Monty Pythona w miękkiej oprawie) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Monty Python i Święty Graal) 1977 : – oryginalny scenariusz i zapis z kręcenia filmu o tym samym tytule, z ilustracjami Gilliama, korespondencją i budżetem * The Life of Brian of Nazareth / Montypythonscrapbook (Żywot Briana z Nazaretu / Montypythonowyalbum) 1979 : – scenariusz filmu i dużo materiałów dodatkowych * The Life of Brian (Żywot Briana) 1979 : – osobne wydanie scenariusza w miękkiej oprawie * Monty Python’s The Meaning of Life (Sens życia według Monty Pythona) 1983 : – scenariusz filmu ze zdjęciami * The Monty Python Songbook / Bongosok (Śpiewnik Monty Pythona) * Monty Python’s Flying Circus: Just the Words (Latający cyrk Monty Pythona – Tylko słowa) 1989 : – pełny zapis tekstów z czterech serii Latającego cyrku, pierwotnie wydany w dwóch tomach – także w języku polskim * The Complete Works of Shakespeare and Monty Python: Vol. 1 – Monty Python (Kompletne dzieła Szekspira i Monty Pythona, tom 1 – Monty Python) 1981 : – kompilacja Big Red Book i Brand New Book Wydane w języku polskim * Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona – Tylko słowa, tom 1 (odc. 1-23) – wyd. RM, ISBN 83-7243-365-8 * Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona – Tylko słowa, tom 2 (odc. 24-45)- wyd. RM, ISBN 83-7243-366-6 : – Pełny zapis tekstów każdego odcinka serialu „Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona” w tłumaczeniu Elżbiety Gałązki-Salamon. Nagrania Nagrania płytowe Monty Pythona to: * Monty Python’s Flying Circus (Latający cyrk Monty Pythona – wersja płytowa) 1970 * Another Monty Python Record (Kolejna płyta Monty Pythona) 1971 * Monty Python’s Previous Record (Poprzednia płyta Monty Pythona) 1972 * The Monty Python Matching Tie and Handkerchief (Monty Python dopasowuje krawat do chusteczki) 1973 : – płyta „trójstronna” – strona druga ma dwa osobne rowki * Monty Python Live at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane (Monty Python na żywo w Teatrze Królewskim na Drury Lane) 1974 * The Album of the Soundtrack of the Trailer of the Film of Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Płyta ze ścieżką dźwiękową ze zwiastuna filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal) 1975 * The Worst of Monty Python (Najgorsze z Monty Pythona) 1976 : – składanka z Another Monty Python Record i Monty Python’s Previous Record * Monty Python Live at City Center (Monty Python na żywo w Centrum Miasta), 1976 * The Monty Python Instant Record Collection (Bieżąca kolekcja nagrań Monty Pythona) 1977 : – wersja brytyjska * Monty Python’s Life of Brian (Żywot Briana) 1979 * Monty Python examines The Life of Brian (Monty Python bada Żywot Briana) 1979 : – płyta promocyjna, nigdy nie wydana w szerokim obiegu * Monty Python’s Contractual Obligation Album (Płyta – zobowiązanie kontraktowe) 1980 * Monty Python’s Meaning of Life (Sens życia według Monty Pythona) 1983 * Monty Python’s The Final Ripoff (Końcowe wycinki Monty Pythona) 1988 : – składanka z poprzednich płyt * Monty Python Sings (Monty Python śpiewa) 1989 : – składanka piosenek * The Ultimate Monty Python Rip Off (Ostateczne wycinki Monty Pythona) 1994 * The Instant Monty Python CD Collection (Bieżąca kolekcja CD Monty Pythona) 1994 * Lust for Glory (Żądza chwały) 1995 Wydano także kilka singli, zarówno w ogólnym obiegu jak i jako wydawnictwa promocyjne i darmowe dodatki do czasopism. Gry komputerowe * Monty Python’s Flying Circus: The Computer Game (Latający cyrk Monty Pythona: Gra komputerowa) 1990 : – Platformowa strzelanka, wydana przez studio Virgin Games na komputery ośmiobitowe, w której gracz wciela się w pana Gumby poszukującego brakujących szarych komórek. W grze pojawiają się postacie znane z serialu Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona, a także przez moment słynny Arkanoid. * Monty Python’s Complete Waste Of Time (Kompletna strata czasu z Monty Pythonem) 1994 : – Pierwsza z trzech gier wydanych na komputery z systemami operacyjnymi Windows i Mac OS. Gra polega na osiągnięciu intergalaktycznego sukcesu poprzez przechodzenie ukrytych w surrealistycznych światach labiryntów i odpowiadaniu na pytania związane z serialem Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona. Oprócz tego można oglądać i słuchać ukrytych materiałów filmowych i dźwiękowych z tegoż serialu i zagrać w takie absurdalne minigry, jak pinball we wnętrzu średniowiecznej katedry czy jednoręki bandyta w galerii sztuki. Gra wykorzystuje częściowo interfejs graficzny z komputerów Apple. W tworzeniu uczestniczyli również byli członkowie grupy Monty Pythona: Eric Idle, Michael Palin, Terry Jones i Terry Gilliam. Jedynie John Cleese odmówił udziału w tworzeniu. * Monty Python and The Quest for the Holy Grail (Monty Python w poszukiwaniu Świętego Graala) 1996 : – Gra na podstawie filmu Monty Python i Święty Graal. Tu również do udziału w tworzeniu zaproszono byłych Pythonów. Oprócz lokalizacji znanych z filmu w grze pojawiają się m.in.: stylizowany na pierwsze strony internetowe sklep InterŻywopłot (InterSchrub) również używającego interfejsu graficznego z komputerów Apple (podczas łączenia się ze stroną słychać charakterystyczny odgłos łączenia telefonicznego z modemem) oraz minigry będące klonami innych znanych gier komputerowych jak Drop Dead będący klonem gry Tetris, gdzie zamiast klocków układa się ciała zmarłych w epidemii czy Knights in Combat, czyli stylizowana na serię bijatyk Mortal Kombat walka króla Artura z Czarnym Rycerzem. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, tutaj również można oglądać wybrane sceny z filmu, a także ich alternatywne wersje łącznie z innym zakończeniem filmu. Owo zakończenie widniało jedynie w scenariuszu, więc na potrzeby gry głos nieżyjącego Grahama Chapmana w filmie grającego Króla Artura, musiał udawać Michael Palin. * Monty Python’s Meaning Of Life (Sens życia według Monty Pythona) 1997 : – Ostatnia z serii trzech gier wydanych na komputery z systemami Windows i Mac OS bazująca na filmie Sens życia według Monty Pythona, również z udziałem byłych Pythonów w jej tworzeniu. Jak w poprzednich grach, tak i tutaj można oglądać fragmenty oryginalnego filmu. Jednakże w kilku przypadkach fabuła gry różni się w kilku szczegółach od filmu, jak na przykład w części Dorastanie i Nauka, gdzie w filmie nauczyciel objaśnia uczniom pozycje seksualne, w grze ten fakt pominięto, nie wprowadzając tego wątku, czy w części Cud Narodzin, gdy na sali operacyjnej następuje poród, dziecko wychodzi szybciej z łona matki i wpada do maszyny szpitalnej stylizowanej na jednorękiego bandytę. Ponadto w planach było stworzenie gry na podstawie filmu Żywot Briana, jednak nie doszło to do skutku ze względu na kłopoty finansowe studia 7th Level, które wydało trzy z czterech gier Monty Pythona. Skecze Brudny widelec Brudny widelec (ang. The Dirty Fork) znany także pod nazwą Skecz restauracyjny – jeden ze skeczy grupy Monty Pythona. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w trzecim odcinku serialu Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona w 1969, a następnie w filmie A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki z 1971. Skecz opowiada o tym, jak pewien mężczyzna (Graham Chapman) wraz ze swoją żoną (Carol Cleveland) wybierają się wieczorem do drogiej francuskiej restauracji. Zostają powitani przez bardzo uprzejmego kelnera (Terry Jones), zamawiają jedzenie, a mężczyzna przy okazji zwraca uwagę, że jego widelec jest trochę niedomyty. Wówczas kelner, wyrażając ogromny wstyd, bardzo przeprasza za brudny widelec i idzie powiadomić o tym fakcie kierownika sali (Michael Palin). Ten zjawia się po chwili i z wyolbrzymionym obrzydzeniem ogląda widelec, po czym zapewnia, że z tego powodu wszyscy pomywacze zostaną wyrzuceni z pracy, ponieważ on sam nie ma zamiaru dociekać, kto jest winny tego zaniedbania. Zaskoczony mężczyzna stwierdza, że nie powinien on tego robić, bo to tylko widelec, jednak zbulwersowany kierownik sali, zupełnie nie przyjmując do wiadomości sugestii klienta, wzywa do stolika dyrektora restauracji (Eric Idle). Ten zasiada przy stoliku i przeprasza głęboko, szczerze i pokornie za brudny widelec. Nagle staje się nader uczuciowy i wylewny. Opowiada o tym, ile to trudu musiała przejść jego restauracja i jej personel, zanim klient zauważył brudny widelec. Dyrektor rozpłakuje się. Wówczas do akcji wkracza Mungo (John Cleese), jeden z kucharzy, który, wywijając w powietrzu tasakiem, wypowiada zdanie: Wy dranie! Wy wredne dranie bez serca! Popatrzcie, coście z nim (dyrektorem) zrobili! Następnie wypomina klientom, że zniszczyli wszystko, na co dyrektor tak ciężko pracował przez całe swoje życie, aż w końcu dostaje ataku furii, robi się czerwony i atakuje klienta tasakiem. W międzyczasie dyrektor popełnia samobójstwo za pomocą wspomnianego brudnego widelca. Po chwili kucharza powstrzymuje wspomniany wcześniej kierownik sali, krzycząc: Mungo! Pamiętaj: nigdy nie zabijaj klienta! Następnie obydwaj zaczynają skręcać się w bólach spowodowanych ich przewlekłymi dolegliwościami i zadawnionymi ranami. Po chwili z zaplecza wybiega kelner i rzuca się od tyłu na kucharza. Obaj upadają na stolik, kelner przetacza się po plecach kucharza, upadając po drugiej stronie stolika. Pod koniec skeczu mężczyzna, który zareklamował widelec, stwierdza, trzymając w ręce nóż: Całe szczęście, że nie wspomniałem im o brudnym nożu! Hiszpańska Inkwizycja Hiszpańska Inkwizycja (ang. The Spanish Inquisition) – tytuł skeczu grupy Monty Python wyemitowany w 15. odcinku Latającego Cyrku, choć sama hiszpańska inkwizycja pojawia się też epizodycznie w innych odcinkach. Jest to jeden z ich najbardziej znanych skeczy. Trójka kardynałów wpada do pokoju z okrzykiem „Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!”, oskarżając przypadkowe osoby o herezję; grożą też torturami o dwuznacznych nazwach (poduszki, wygodny fotel), które okazują się dosłownie miękkimi poduszkami oraz fotelem. Mimo usilnych prób zachowania powagi, wyglądają oni śmiesznie i co chwilę się mylą. Pojawiają się oni zwykle chwilę po wypowiedzeniu przez którąś z postaci zdania „Nie spodziewałem/am się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji”. Johann Gambolputty Johann Gambolputty de von Ausfern Schplenden Schlitter Crass Cren Bon Fried Digger Dingle Dangle Dongle Dungle Burstein von Knacker Thrasher Apple Banger Horowitz Ticolensic Grander Knotty Spelltinkle Grandlich Grumblemeyer Spelter Wasser Kurstlich Himble Eisenbahnwagen Gutenabend Bitte einen Nürnburger Bratwürstel Gespurten mit Weimache Luber Hundsfut Gumeraber Schönendanker Kalbsfleisch Mittleraucher von Hautkopft z Ulm – fikcyjna postać ze skeczu Świat sztuki z serialu Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (seria pierwsza, odcinek 6.). W tym skeczu jest to barokowy kompozytor niemiecki, którego główną cechą wyróżniającą jest bardzo długie nazwisko, przez które nikt o nim nie pamiętał. Martwa papuga Pan Pralina wchodzi do sklepu z klatką i oświadcza, że chce zareklamować papugę. Na pytanie „A co z nią nie tak?” odpowiada: „Jest martwa. Oto co z nią nie tak”. Sprzedawca próbuje usprawiedliwić papugę, że odpoczywa zmęczona długim skrzeczeniem lub że usycha z tęsknoty za fiordami, jednak pan Pralina coraz bardziej zdenerwowany wyjmuje ją z klatki, zaczyna na nią wrzeszczeć i walić nią o ladę, co potwierdza jego tezę – papuga jest martwa. Sprzedawca nadal się upiera, tym razem, że została ogłuszona. Zdenerwowany pan Pralina wygłasza na jednym wydechu mowę na temat „To jest martwa papuga, człowieku!!”, na co sprzedawca, jakby teraz to do niego dotarło, odpowiada: „Mogę ją panu zamienić”. Niestety ma tylko ślimaka. Ślimak nie gada, więc sprzedawca poleca klientowi sklep swojego brata – w Bolton, na co pan Pralina wychodzi, trzymając papugę w ręce (klatka zostaje). Po chwili wchodzi do tego samego sklepu. Jest oszołomiony i spogląda na sprzedawcę, który poprawia przyklejone wąsy. Przy ladzie stoi jego klatka. Zdezorientowany pyta: „Przepraszam, czy tu nie Bolton?” i dostaje odpowiedź: „Nie, Ipswich”. Kolejny raz się denerwuje („Uroki kolei InterCity”) i idzie do kolei. Tam kolejarz zapewnia go, że znajduje się w Bolton. Coraz bardziej wkurzony pan Pralina wraca do sklepu i mówi: „A jednak to jest Bolton”. Na to sprzedawca: „Naturalnie”. Istnieją też dwa alternatywne zakończenia skeczu. W pierwszym przypadku skecz kończy się piosenką drwala (takie zakończenie skeczu znalazło się w filmie A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki. W drugiej wersji skecz kończy się nieśmiałym pytaniem sprzedawcy: „... to może pójdziemy do mnie?...” i równie nieśmiałą akceptacją klienta. Ministerstwo głupich kroków Ministerstwo głupich kroków (ang. The Ministry of Silly Walks) – skecz z 14. odcinka Latającego Cyrku Monty Pythona, po raz pierwszy przedstawiony w 1970. Skrócona wersja skeczu została zaprezentowana także w Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl. Skecz powstał pod wpływem rządów laburzystów w latach 1964-1970. Tworzono wówczas nowe ministerstwa, które miały pobudzić inicjatywy ekonomiczne i czuwać nad wdrażaniem dyrektyw rządowych. W skeczu John Cleese jest reprezentantem fikcyjnej brytyjskiej agencji rządowej odpowiedzialnej za popularyzowanie głupich kroków poprzez przyznawanie dotacji. Podczas skeczu porusza się w wyjątkowo głupi sposób, a jego chód jest głównym powodem popularności tego skeczu. Do urzędu przychodzi pan Pudey (Michael Palin), który twierdzi, że ma głupawy chód i chce go rozwinąć. Po krótkim pokazie minister stwierdza, że prawa noga wcale nie jest głupia, a lewa robi tylko pół obrotu co drugi krok. Wyjaśnia, że rząd przyznaje ministerstwu zbyt mało funduszy. Powinno dostawać tyle co Obrona, Opieka Zdrowotna, Edukacja, Ubezpieczenia Społeczne czy Budownictwo, tymczasem w tym roku otrzymało tylko 348 mln funtów na swoje potrzeby. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi sekretarka (Carol Cleveland), również poruszająca się głupim krokiem, która rozlewa niesione przez siebie kawy zamiast podać je ministrowi. Najzabawniejszy dowcip świata Najzabawniejszy dowcip świata (ang. The Funniest Joke in the World) pochodzi ze skeczu z pierwszego odcinka Latającego Cyrku Monty Pythona pod tym samym tytułem. Znany jest także jako „Zabójczy dowcip”. Skecz pojawił się w pierwszym odcinku serialu Latający cyrk Monty Pythona, został później odegrany w krótszej wersji w filmie A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki. Skecz rozgrywa się w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, kiedy to Ernest Gryzipiór, brytyjski twórca dowcipów zamieszkały w małym domu przy Dibley Road pisze najzabawniejszy dowcip świata i w konsekwencji umiera ze śmiechu. Wiele osób wyznaczonych do zbadania sprawy także zaśmiało się na śmierć. Nawet ponura muzyka odtwarzana z płyt czy też żałobne zawodzenia nie są w stanie zapobiec zgonowi. Podczas doświadczeń na równinie Salisbury potwierdzono skuteczność rażenia dowcipu na odległość do 46 metrów. W zimie 1943 roku, antydowcipowo zabezpieczeni tłumacze pracowali nad niemiecką wersją dowcipu w celu użycia go na froncie. Każdy z nich dla bezpieczeństwa opracowywał jedno słowo. Jeden z nich przypadkiem zobaczył dwa słowa i spędził kilka tygodni w szpitalu. W dniu 8 lipca 1944 roku w Ardenach Niemcy usłyszeli dowcip po raz pierwszy. Niemieckie (w rzeczywistości nonsensowne) tłumaczenie najzabawniejszego dowcipu świata brzmiało: : Wenn ist das Nunstück git und Slotermeyer? Ja! ... Beiherhund das Oder die Flipperwaldt gersput. Polskie tłumaczenie tego dowcipu, w rzeczywistości będącego wymyślonym przez twórców zbiorem przypadkowych wyrazów, można przedstawić w następujący sposób: : Gdy jest więcka krać i burmięstrz? Tak!... Przytupies to Albo świcilas storpowany. Dowcip ten pozwolił aliantom wygrać drugą wojnę światową. Ostatnia istniejąca angielska kopia dowcipu została złożona w Berkshire. Piosenka drwala „Piosenka drwala” (ang. „Lumberjack song”) – utwór pochodzący z Latającego Cyrku Monty Pythona, odcinka dziewiątego. W montypythonowskich produkcjach telewizyjnych i filmowych skecz o człowieku, który chciał być drwalem pojawiał się kilkakrotnie i za każdym razem jego bohaterem był przedstawiciel innego zawodu: raz drwalem chciał być fryzjer, raz – pracownik sklepu zoologicznego, innym razem – synoptyk. Dalszy ciąg, jak i sama piosenka, były jednak wspólne. Drwala gra Michael Palin, a towarzysząca mu u boku kobieta to pierwsza żona Johna Cleese’a Connie Booth, zaś w późniejszych wykonaniach scenicznych Carol Cleveland. W piosence śpiewa też chór stylizowany na Kanadyjską Policję Konną (The Fred Tomlinson Singers). Ostatnia zwrotka, którą wyśpiewuje drwal, mówi o jego orientacji seksualnej. Zaskoczony chór przerywa piosenkę i odchodzi z niesmakiem. Podczas występu w Hollywood Bowl w rolę drwala wcielił się Eric Idle, zaś towarzyszącą mu dziewczynę zagrała Carol Cleveland. "Piosenka drwala” była najczęściej wykorzystywanym utworem muzycznym grupy Monty Python. Oprócz „Latającego Cyrku Monty Pythona”, pojawia się z nieco zmienionymi słowami w pełnometrażowym filmie „A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki”, a także wykonana została podczas występów grupy „Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl”. Wersety „Piosenki drwala” śpiewane są także w musicalu Erica Idle’a „Spamalot”. Słowa piosenki z serialu różnią się nieznacznie od tekstu w późniejszych wykonaniach. Pierwotnie napisana piosenka zakończona była słowami „Chciałbym być dziewczynką, jak tatuś mój kochany!” („I wish I'd been a girlie, just like my dear Papa!”) i te słowa zawarte są w późniejszych wykonaniach (m.in. w „A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki” i „Monty Python na żywo w Hollywood Bowl”), jednak podczas prac nad serialem, piosenka została ocenzurowana przez BBC, zaś słowa kończące piosenkę zmienione na „Chciałbym być dziewczynką, jak mamuśka ma kochana!” („I wish I'd been a girlie, just like my dear Mama!”). W „Monty Python’s Fliegender Zirkus” pojawia się niemiecka wersja „Piosenki drwala” („Holzfällerliederhosen”) wykonana całkowicie w języku niemieckim przez Michaela Palina z towarzyszeniem chóru Austriackiej Straży Granicznej. Niemiecką wersję piosenki kończą słowa „Chciałbym być dziewczynką, jak mój wujek Walter!” („Wär gern ein kleines Mädchen, so wie mein Onkel Walter!”) Michael Palin wykonał „Piosenkę drwala” także podczas koncertu poświęconego pamięci George’a Harrisona, który odbył się w Londynie 29 listopada 2002 roku w pierwszą rocznicę śmierci byłego Beatlesa („Concert for George”). W towarzyszącym Palinowi chórze Kanadyjskiej Policji Konnej oprócz Terry’ego Jonesa, Terry’ego Gilliama i Erica Idle’a pojawia się także Tom Hanks. Taniec z policzkowaniem rybami Taniec z policzkowaniem rybami (ang. The Fish-Slapping Dance) to krótki skecz Monty Pythona pierwotnie wykonany w programie specjalnym grupy wyprodukowanym z okazji obchodów święta 1 maja Euroshow 71 – May Day Special (1971) i przedstawiony jako jedna z pierwszomajowych tradycji. Skecz został później włączony do dwudziestego ósmego odcinka (seria 3., odcinek 2.) serialu Latający cyrk Monty Pythona, gdzie stanowi łącznik między animacjami Terry’ego Gilliama. Skecz został nakręcony przy śluzie Teddington Lock w Londynie. W skeczu występują John Cleese i Michael Palin ubrani w stroje uczestników safari. Początkowo stoją nieruchomo, skierowani twarzami do siebie. Wraz z chwilą rozpoczęcia muzyki, Michael Palin wykonuje prosty wesoły taniec, delikatnie policzkując Cleese’a dwiema małymi rybami, po czym powraca do swej początkowej pozycji. Kiedy muzyka ustaje, Cleese wyciąga znacznie większą rybę i uderza nią w twarz Palina, spychając go tym samym do wody. W inspirowanym twórczością Monty Pythona broadwayowskim musicalu Spamalot pojawia się piosenka „The Fisch Schlapping Song” śpiewana przez stylizowanych na mieszkańców Finlandii wykonawców. Podczas wykonywania piosenki mężczyźni i kobiety ubrani w stereotypowe skandynawskie stroje policzkują się nawzajem rybami w podobny sposób, jak miało to miejsce w oryginalnym skeczu. W zrealizowanym w 2005 roku miniserialu Monty Python’s Personal Best, na który składają się skecze osobiście wybrane przez poszczególnych członków grupy, skecz Taniec z policzkowaniem rybami pojawia się aż w pięciu odcinkach tej sześcioodcinkowej serii. W odcinku poświęconym Michaelowi Palinowi (Michael Palin's Personal Best) Palin ubrany w strój safari opisuje widzom pseudo-historię tego starożytnego tańca oraz wyjaśnia jego podstawowe zasady.